


Removing the Snakes

by Rose_The_Reaper



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: A weapon runs into a witch and gets cursed. She asks Stein for his help removing the curse from her body.





	Removing the Snakes

                I sat in the dispensary, waiting for Doctor Medusa to finish with another patient.  I was Professor Stein’s scythe.  I graduated the DWMA early, becoming one of Lord Death’s own Death Scythes.  Since he already had Spirit, he allowed me to accompany Professor Stein. 

                Earlier this week, I had encountered a group of witches who were not happy that I accidently stumbled upon their secret hideout.  Thankfully, I was able to make it back to the DWMA before they killed me.  Since then, I had to visit Doctor Medusa daily until she thought my condition was stable.

                “How are you feeling today, Synthia?” Doctor Medusa asked.

                “Much better,” I answered, pushing back my short, silvery hair.

                “Alright, you know the drill by now,” she said, pulling out a stethoscope.

                I pulled off my black long sleeve top and placed it next to me as Doctor Medusa placed the cool stethoscope on my back.  She held it there for a minute then recorded the data.  She checked my blood pressure and pupil dilation.  Finally, she grabbed a tongue depressor and I stuck my tongue out obediently.

                “What’s the purpose of doing that?” I asked once she had removed it.

                “To make sure the witches’ magic isn’t affecting your insides.  It’s first noticeable in the throat.” She said with a smile.

                “I see.” I said.

                “I think this is our last session.  You seem to be in perfect health.” She said.

                “Thanks Doctor, see you later,” I said, pulling on my shirt and dashing out the door.

                I wondered what Stein was up to so I wandered through the hallways, knowing that classes were done for the day.  I stopped by class crescent moon and opened the door.  Walking in, I found Stein dissecting a giraffe. 

                “Hmm?  Oh hello Syn,” he said, glancing up quickly and continuing with his dissection.

                “Hey Stein.  Came to see what you were up to.” I said, pulling on a pair of rubber gloves.

                “Just finishing this up, then heading back to the house.” He said.

                “I’ll grab some takeout on the way home,” I said as I carefully looked through the giraffe’s insides.

                “Sounds good.  Are you leaving now?” he asked as I pulled the gloves off and tossed them out.

                “Yep.  I’ll see you in a bit,” I said, waving as I left.

                As I walked down the steps of the DWMA, I noticed Medusa a bit further up than me, heading towards the darker part of town.  Curious, I began trailing her carefully and from a large distance away.  As I peeked around a corner, I saw Medusa in between two women who resembled a frog and a mouse.  I saw a witches’ wavelength being emitted a few moments ago, because of that I assumed they were witches and due to their outfits.  Since I didn’t want to draw attention to myself, especially since I had just finished healing, I remained quiet.

                I noticed that the mouse witch was writhing in agony and then burst into a black fog.  A snake then emerged and coiled near Medusa.  I was able to catch a glimpse of what Medusa was saying.

                “… these little ones have magic of their own, I don’t need to release soul protect to use them…”

                I gasped.  Medusa was a witch?  And she was working in the DWMA.  I knew I had to tell someone, but as I turned to run, a hand grabbed my arm.

                “Where do you think you’re going?” Medusa hissed in my ear.

                “To tell someone at the DWMA that a witch is right under their noses,” I said, struggling.

                “I wouldn’t recommend doing that.  You saw what happened to Mizune, that mouse witch right?”

                “Yeah, so what?  I don’t have snakes in me,” I said.

                “But that’s where you’re wrong, Synthia, I implanted my snakes in you earlier today when I had the tongue depressor in your mouth.” She grinned wickedly.

                “No,” I said, collapsing to the ground.

                “I’ll know if you say a word to anyone, so if you do, all I need to do is snap my fingers,”

                I then heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards where Medusa and I were. 

                “Stay quiet, or I’ll punish you,” Medusa cooed in my ear.

                Stein and Maka soon arrived in the alley Medusa and I were in.

                “What happened?” Stein asked, helping me to my feet.

                “As I was leaving the academy, I invited Medusa to tag along as I bought our dinner when we came across these witches.  They knocked me over with a minor spell and fled as soon as they sensed you guys were near,” I lied and Medusa smiled at me.

                _Such a good little actress,_ I heard her coo in my head.

                The three of them began chatting as I let my thoughts take over.  I caught bits of what Stein was saying and it seemed as though he caught on with Medusa’s ploy but I couldn’t be certain.

                “Shall we go home now, Syn?” Stein asked, removing me from my thoughts.

                “What about dinner?” I asked.  “The stores are probably all closed.”

                “I’m sure we’ll find something in the fridge.” He stated.  “Let’s go.”

                We walked in silence to the patchwork lab that Stein and I called home.  I went into the kitchen the moment we arrived, hoping to distract my mind by cooking.  Stein went off to one of his labs to work as he usually did.  I glanced in the fridge and saw we had leftover chicken and various vegetables.  I figured I would make chicken soup.

                As I cooked dinner, I didn’t realize that I kept focussing on what Medusa did to me instead of cooking until Stein ran into the kitchen in a panic.

                “What’s burning?” he asked.

                “Oh crap, sorry Stein,” I said, turning the stove off.

                “Are you alright?  You never burn dinner.” He said.

                “No, I keep thinking about what happened today.” I said.

                “With the witches?”

                “Yeah.” I answered.

                “What’s bothering you about it?”

                “One of the witches did something to me,” I mumbled.

                “What did they do?” he asked, grabbing my shoulders and staring hard into my eyes.

                _Don’t give me away or I’ll rip you apart,_ Medusa hissed in my head.

                “They implanted magic in me in the form of snakes.  If I reveal who the witch is, she’ll use the snakes to rip me apart.” I answered. “You have to get them out of me Stein.”

                “What if she kills you as I’m removing them?”

                “I don’t care, please, get them out,” I begged.

                “Fine,” he said, grabbing my wrist and leading me to one of the many operating rooms.

                Stein began madly grabbing supplies and placing them on a small table next to the operating table.  He then came up to me and pulled off my shirt and black cargo pants, leaving me in my matching black undergarments.  He picked me up and set me down on the stainless steel operating table, sending a chill down my body.

                “What’s your blood type?” he asked.

                “Type A,” I answered. “Why?”

                “If I’m cutting you open, there’s no way to tell how much blood you could lose.  It’s best to be prepared.” He said, grabbing a few blood bags from his supply fridge. “Also, it wouldn’t hurt to hook you up to an IV drip and vital monitor.”

                He then proceeded to hook my left arm up to an IV drip and began hooking my body up to a vital monitor.

                “This is going to hurt,” he said while lighting his cigarette.

                “I know, but not as much as being ripped into a million pieces,” I said.

                He then grabbed another IV stand and hooked up a bag of fluid to my right arm.

                “This is a sedative that will allow you to remain conscious.  It also wears off quickly so you’ll need to tell me when you need more.”

                “Why can’t you just knock me out?” I asked.

                “If the snakes are mostly in your abdomen area and I begin pulling them out, they may move to other areas so if you’re awake you can tell me where they’re moving to.”

                “Alright.”

                Stein then pulled out a marker and drew a dotted line from just under my belly button to the bottom of my bra.  He removed a pair of latex gloves from his pocket.  He then grabbed a scalpel and held the point against the line under my belly button.

                “I’m going to start cutting now, Syn, are you ready?”

                “Yes.” I answered, feeling fearful that Medusa could kill me at any moment.

                Stein then pressed the scalpel into my skin, following the line he made with the marker moments earlier.  Blood beaded along the incision and Stein set the scalpel down.  He then gently placed his hand in the wound and began searching for the snakes Medusa had put there. 

                “Here’s the first one,” he said, pulling out a black snake with a design of yellow vector arrows.  He quickly grabbed the scalpel and removed its head, allowing its lifeless body to be thrown to the floor.  He continued this process until I felt a snake move into one of my legs.

                “Damn, Stein, one just moved into my left leg.” I said.

                “I got it,” he said, cutting open my left thigh and ripping the wretched snake out. “This is the twelfth snake and I’m sure there are more.”

                “Me and my curiosity,” I muttered.

                Stein continued to work, cutting up my arms and other leg to remove the snakes.  I began to lose count as to how many snakes he pulled out of me.  After at least an hour of this, the sedative was starting to wear off and I could begin to feel the pain of all my wounds.

                “Stein, the sedative is wearing off,” I groaned and he hooked up another bag to me.

                “I think I got them all.  Do you feel any?”

                “I don’t think so but there’s only one way to find out.”

                “Which is?”

                “To tell you who did this to me.” I said.

                “If I didn’t get them all, the witch could kill you,” he said.

                “It’s a risk I’ll take.  Medusa did this.” I said and nothing happened to me.

                “I figured as much.  I was already suspecting that she was a witch.  I can’t believe she would do this.  But you’re clear of her magic snakes now.”

                Stein began stitching up all my wounds quickly and when he finished, he removed the IVs and unhooked the vital monitor.  He then helped me sit up and I saw the stitches across my body.

                “They may scar.  I’m sorry.” He said.

                “It’s okay.  Now we match.” I said with a smile. 

                “Of course you would say that Syn,” he said, smiling as well.

                “Well this was one hell of a night,” I said, stretching my arms.

                “Indeed.  I had fun dissecting you though.  Your insides are rather appealing.” He said.

                “I’m glad you enjoyed it.  How many snakes did she place in my body?”

                “I lost count after a hundred.” He answered.

                “Why so many?” I asked, more to myself.

                “Maybe the more there are, the stronger the magic.” He suggested.

                “Perhaps,” I said. “Now shall we try to find something edible in the fridge?”

                “Sure,” he said, following me to the kitchen.

                I sighed and hoped that things would remain normal, at least for a little while.


End file.
